Conventionally, a software vendor may deploy a conventional server to a customer's internal network to manage and to maintain software licensed to the customer. Typically, the conventional server may store some information in a database within the customer's internal network. Some examples of the information include provisioning profiles, metadata of operating systems, software documentation, etc. Users may search for some information of interest from the database via the conventional server. For example, a user looking for the instruction manual of virtual host provisioning may input a request for documents related to virtual host provisioning to the conventional server. In response to the user request, the conventional server queries the database to search for documents related to virtual host provisioning. Because the conventional server has to access the database, which is external to the conventional server, it typically takes a long time for the conventional server to obtain the search result from the database.